I'll See You In Heaven
by XxLostxXxLovexX
Summary: I'll see you in another life, in heaven where we never say goodbye. When Fabian and Nina get into a fight, they both learn that fights and goodbyes are only temporary.
1. I'll see you in another life in Heaven

I do not own anything except for the idea.

Also, if you have a second, someone cool should look at my poll. It's amazing. And you'll love it. It will make you laugh, and Brad will love you forever.

!~!

"Nina? Nina?" I could hear Fabian's screams, but I could not answer them. Each time I went to open my mouth, to squeeze his hand, to yell, to do anything, I was incapable of it. My body wouldn't move. I couldn't make a noise, or even a gesture…

'Ni? Nina? Oh gosh. Ni, just answer me. Please just answer me! Nina! Answer me right now!" I felt hands grab my shoulders and give them a forceful shake. I knew Fabian didn't mean to be rough with me, but he clearly was so frustrated and worked up… If only I could stroke his cheek, to tell him everything was okay. I was okay.

"No. No, no, no. I refuse to believe it. Nina. Wake up right now! This isn't funny! Amber's not talking! She's just rocking back and forth. Alfie and Jerome are just sitting there. No pranks, no laughs, no jokes… And Mara's out there with Patricia! She's crying… Patricia's crying… And she can't stop. No one can stop. Please. Just move. Make it all stop. Make the worry, the fear, the-all of it. Just make it all stop. Please, Ni?" The pain in his voice, it was too much. My heart broke at the hope, the love, the faith that lay underneath his words. I tried to recall anything.

_Why was he so sad? Why couldn't I move? Why? And the biggest question of all: Why him? Why was Fabian put through this? Fabian. The one guy who would do anything to save his friends, the one who would never hurt a fly, the one I loved… Why?_

"Nina. It's not much. Just move your finger. Twitch your eyebrow. Do something! I don't think I'm asking too much. Just do something… Please do something… Please?" I tried. I honestly tried. I tried to twitch my eyebrow. I tried to move my hand. I tried to scream… But I couldn't. I felt like the only part of me working, was my mind. I tried. I really tried.

"No. Don't leave me, Nina. Please stay. Just stay a little longer. The doctor's going to fix you. You'll be okay. I promise. You have to be okay. They're going to put you in the ambulance soon. So don't get scared when you feel the shock. I'll be right next to you. I swear. Here they come. I've got your hand. Don't let go, princess. Don't let go."

Deep down I knew what he meant. Don't let go of the live still in my body. I could feel it now. The little spark of life. You never really feel it when you're alive, but when you're dying it seems like it's all you can focus on. I can feel the light spark whenever he squeezes my hand, but the moment the doctors ripped his hand from mine, I could feel it get smaller. So small it felt as if it was about to go out… I wonder if this is what Sarah felt when she passed… Did she also feel the light? Or was it quick? As a child blowing out his birthday candles? No hesitation, no postponing, just one giant blow that blew out her light?

"No! I need to come with her. I was the one who found her! She's my girlfriend! I need to go with her in the ambulance. I refuse to stay here. What if something happens on the way there? I want to be with her. I promised her I would be with her. I promised I would stay with her. I promised… Please?" The sound of Fabian's pleading voice brought me back to the current situation. Fabian needed to be in that ambulance. I needed him. He needed me. We needed to ride together. We needed these final moments, which we both realized maybe the last moments I have left.

"I suppose you can come along. But hurry up. And stay out of the way. If you hear beeping, do not play Mister Hero. Get the heck away from her, and let the doctors get to her. You got it?" I could feel the roller I was on being lifted up. It shook with the carriers steps, and I strained to listen to more of the workers voice. It was hard, and it took almost all my energy, but in the end I located him and Fabian walking behind us talking. "I understand how hard this must be on you. And I swear we'll help her. I'll do everything in my power to help her. But you… You need to have faith that she can get through this. You have to believe that she is strong enough to last through the pain. And most of all, you cannot give up the fight. If she recovers, she'll be in pain. She'll be so scared, and everyone will be treating her different. Stay the same, be there for her, love her. She needs you more than ever right now. And she'll be under constant watch for what could be a whole year. So try to understand, try to see it from her point, and try to be there for her. There was a reason she did this… Try to fix the problem."

_I did this? I did something that wound up to me being rushed to the Emergency Room? I did something that caused myself pain? Why couldn't I remember anything? Why couldn't I feel? Why had I done this? What had I done?_

Fabian spoke next. He sounded so scared, so worried, so alone… All alone… "Could she have slipped? This doesn't necessarily mean she tried to… This could all be an accident, right? She was happy. She was so happy… She wouldn't have done this on purpose. I mean, yeah, we had a fight… But it wasn't this bad. It was an accident. But you'll help her, right? You'll do everything in your power to help her? She'll be okay? She's too young for this to happen. She's too happy."

The next few moments were painful as we waited for worker to respond. Finally, he sighed and spoke, "Fabian? That's your name? I want you to accept whatever makes you happier, but look at it like this. Nina swallowed the whole bottle of pills. If she slipped, how would the whole bottle end up in her mouth? Fabian, just accept that maybe this wasn't an accident. That maybe she's sadder than she let on. Now come on, get in the truck."

I felt the rustle of the workers putting the carrier in the truck. And I felt Fabian grabbing my hand and squeezing it too tight. I felt the light flick, but it still wasn't as lit as it first was. I heard the sound of someone sniffling, and I instantly knew it was him trying to be tough, trying not to cry. And I also heard his voice ringing out in the darkness of what seemed to be my life, "What am I going to tell Amber? What am I going to tell her Gran? I should call her once Ni's okay… What will we tell the teachers for her absence?" He seemed to be more talking to himself than anyone. Then his voice became more aware, like he realized there was someone else in the ambulance."How long will it be before we'll know if she's okay?"

The worker who spoke was not the same one as before. This one's voice was deeper and sounded as if he was going to give Fabian the details right away, straight to them, not hesitation. "Well, if she's gone by the time we get to the hospital, you'll know."

There was a harsh noise that sounded as if someone was smacked, and then a lady spoke. She must have been in her mid twenties, and she seemed like one of those charismatic beings who instantly put everyone's mind at ease. "Please excuse him. Lukas is a little blunt at times. Once we arrive at the Emergency Room, we'll rush Nina into surgery. That will take approximately three hours, depending on how bad she is. What are you to her? Are you a family member?"

I heard hair hitting skin as Fab shook his head. "No, boyfriend. Or used to be boyfriend. We kind of got into a fight… And I said some things I probably shouldn't have. It wasn't pretty. I'm Fabian, by the way."

"Well Fabian, I'm Narcissi, and this jerk is my boyfriend, Lukas." They shook hands and Narcissi continued, "And I'm sure that everything will be okay between you two when she wakes up. But if you want-sometimes it helps the grieving-we'll plug our ears and you can say your apologies really quick? Then repeat them when she wakes? So that she'll know that everything's okay."

"I guess I could try that… But you two don't need to plug your ears. It's okay. My girlfriend's being rushed to the hospital. I'm not sure there are many secrets anymore. Well, here it goes." I felt his hand squeeze mine, and when he spoke again, he was right beside my ear. "Nina, if you can hear me, listen. Find the strength to listen and forgive me. I am so sorry. I am so deeply incredibly sorry. I cannot believe I said that to you. It was rude and uncalled for. It was also the blackest lie I've ever told. I do not hate you. I could never hate you. And I'm so sorry you thought that. I should have never said it. Just get better, okay? Get better and I'll show you I don't hate you. Please, just get better."

I heard the beeping. I felt Fabian's single tear hit my face. I heard his cries, his pleads. I felt his hand slip from mine. I heard Narcissi jump and start clicking buttons. I felt the pain I caused everyone. But all I saw was blackness. The last thing I heard was Fabian.

"I'll always love you, Nina. I'm sorry."

Once again, I do not own House of Anubis, or any of the characters. Let's be real. If I did, Brad would be my love slave.

Also, I have recieved many messages about Trip of a Lifetime. So quick note: I will be continuing it. It may take time. But I will do it. Please forgive me, and remember! I always check my messages on here. If you need to contact me at all, send a pm my way! I would love to hear from you! And I also have a Twitter, Facebook, Skype... Etc. Message me and I'll let you know my Username!


	2. Where we never say goodbye

People are wrong about Heaven. It's not all white and lovey dovey. The gates aren't gold, and you're not let in right away. In fact I stood outside those gates for what felt like years. I watched over Fabian and the Sibuna members. In their world it's been a month since I've passed. Up here, time is nothing. No one ages, no one dies. Time is non-existing.

Amber took it hard. She still cries whenever she walks by the room. She's taken to sleeping on Patricia and Mara's floor. She talks to herself all the time, thinking I'm still there, that I can hear her fuss over her clothing. She's pretending that if she acts like it never happened, then it was all a bad dream. Her father paid for the whole funeral, and she no longer complains that she doesn't have the proper balance to buy all the clothing she needs. She's changed.

Mara is okay. We weren't close, so it hasn't affected her that much. She cries over the pain the others feel, and for the loss of a companion to discuss Biology with, but she doesn't feel one tenth of the loss Amber feels, Mick as well. He didn't even come back to attend the funeral.

Jerome is comforting Mara all he can. It's hard for him to see such loss. He tried at first to cheer everyone up with his jokes and pranks, but recently he just sits outside my door and thinks. Even Victor has asked him if he's feeling under the weather. But it's how Jerome copes.

Victor has actually shed a tear. Only once, and it was in private. He was up in his study one day when Trudy called for dinner. Victor screamed our names down the hallway, and he called mine first. He did a one-eighty and went to his study. Once there he apologized for forgetting that I wasn't there, and he cried. He said he was sorry for all the times he's tormented us, or yelled too loud. That he was just trying to be a better parental figure then his father.

Trudy has tried comforting Amber. I think the two of them have been each other's rock. When Amber's sad, Trudy's always there. They work nice together, and I'm so grateful that they each have someone to share the pain with.

Alfie has tried. He's tried so much. At first he let Amber crawl into his bed when she had nightmares. But she stared to pull away from him, and he let her. He tried to walk to class with her, but she always came up with an excuse. If he said they needed to talk, she'd cry till he dropped the subject. Eventually they just stopped. Stopped dating, stopped being friends, stopped talking. They each arrive to breakfast and don't say a single word the whole time. They don't spare a glance at each other, and they don't touch. He let her pull away, when he should have fought for her. He should have fought her pain for her.

Patricia has been the worst. Its one thing to know someone doesn't like you. You obsess over it and try to figure out what you did wrong, but when that person cries whenever they see something that reminds them of you, now that's confusing. She tries to cover it up with a cough, but it's there. The sadness in her eyes, the loss in her voice. Eddie's been so good to her through it, though he complains about being the only American now.

And then there's Fabian. Before I talk about Fabian, let me tell you some information. He's been going to counseling to try to grasp the events that took place that night. And it has helped my memory so much, also. I have learned that there was a fight.

The fight was horrible. I assume it started over Fabian being jealous of how close Eddie and I have became after finding out he was the Osirian. Fabian had become jealous and presented his feelings to me. He told me to choose between him and Eddie, and when I said I was not yet able to make that decision, he got angry. Then things became out of hand. Everything that was ever wrong about us as friends and in a relationship came out. It lasted till we were both red and tired from screaming. Then Fabian said it, the one phrase no one wants to hear, "Why are we even together? Why don't you go date Eddie? It's clear you like him. Gosh, I just absolutely hate you right now." And when he stormed out, he didn't come back for two days.

It was OxyContin. I took almost the whole bottle once I realized this was a fight we'd never make up from. Fabian found me once he came home. He saw the bottle and my body. He called nine-one-one and waited till they came, rocking my body and crying the whole time. Amber walked in right before they came. She saw my body and screamed, causing everyone else to come. Trudy led everyone to the living room while Fabian waited.

What happened next, I can't recall. But now Fabian doesn't speak. He left Anubis House, and he lost all touch with everyone. He still goes to school, but he avoids all our classmates, and he will be twenty minutes late if it means he can avoid both my locker and any spot where we have had a romantic moment.

He cries every night, and in his sleep he begs me not to die. He wakes up screaming, covered in sweat. I hear it all. The cries, the screams, the worry. He starts of perfectly fine. He'll lie down, and close his eyes. It normally takes an hour for him to scream, but I know that at soon as he closes his eyes he sees my body. He shakes. He shakes every night while he screams. It's always the same, he'll scream, and then his mother comes and holds him while he cries. He never speaks once she comes, but the second she leaves he starts begging. 'Nina... Ni, if you're out there, if you can hear me, please come back. Please don't leave. I can't be here alone. I just can't do it. I see you everywhere I look, everywhere I go. I'm forgetting you, and I don't want to. I remember your face, but I need videos to remember your voice. I remember you calling me Fabes, but the medicine makes it so blurry. My memory, it's like it barely belongs to me. I just need you here. Please come home.'

He's been to three different counselors, and even they haven't helped. He barely eats, and when he does it always comes back up. He shut down from everyone, and one night he lost it. Fabian ran out of his house and straight to Anubis House.

Trudy opened the door and took him into a hug. She was about to call everyone to see Fabian when he said he'd rather not be bothered. He said he only had a moment, and that others would keep him for a while. Looking down on him, it was clear his intentions. But Trudy thought nothing when he asked to see my room one last time.

He went right in, knowing Amber wouldn't be there. My Gran never sent for my items, so they were still lying around the room. He walked over to my dresser and picked up a photograph of us two. It was the night of the ball, the night we first kissed. He looked at it with such sadness, and a moment later it dropped from his fingers. The glass shattered as it hit the floor, and little shards cut into his legs, where his shorts did not cover. He didn't even flinch. His eyes showed how cold, how lost he felt at that moment. He ran his finger over the drawers and opened one. Pulling out the sweatshirt he let me borrow one night in the attic, he shed a tear. Holding it to his face, he smiled a sad smile. I could remember the smell, the perfect blend of my perfume and his cologne.

He put the sweatshirt on and walked to the desk where the doll house used to sit. It was empty all except for the last piece of homework I had done. Once he felt there was no more to see, he walked to the foot of my bed and grabbed out Sarah's box. Inside of it was all the information we had figured out through the different mysteries we've solved. Taking it, he sat on the bed and dumped out all the contents.

Maps, letters, scribbled notes, and the necklaces fell to the bed. Almost bawling, he ran his hands over the items recalling what each one was. But his hand stopped on one sheet of paper, and crumpled up into a ball, and ripped around the edges. This was the one I had no memory of, ether. He smoothed it out and we both immediately recognized my handwriting. The little swirls I made one my 'g's and the cross I made on the 'Z'. The smiley face for the dots, and a heart on the top right corner of the page.

The memories came rushing back. Being upset, running upstairs and slamming doors, meaning that I couldn't choose till I knew more about what Eddie's job was, but knowing I'd always choose Fabian. I recalled writing the letters the morning of the day I took my life. I recalled sitting down and crying, writing down everything. I wrote about how sorry I was, how much I loved him, how I wish we could make up, but knowing we never would. I ended it saying I was sorry.

At the time I didn't know why I was sorry, I never thought about taking my life till that night. But I guess I had a hunch something bad would occur. I watched Fabian as he read my last words. After I finished writing, I went to school. I didn't talk, didn't write, and didn't pay attention. I knew one school day wouldn't matter. I focused on him the whole time. Sitting a row in front of me, or beside me, or even behind me. Making up reasons to look around and catch a glance at him. The last time I saw him, he was huddled up with Joy. I guess that was the last straw, the moment I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't lose him to her.

He put the letter down, and I wished I could read his thoughts. That's the one part of being gone that I hated. His tears dripped down onto the paper, where once my tears dripped. And he laid back. He reached into his shorts pocket, and pulled out OxyCotin. It was then at that moment I knew he was gone, that even if he did live, he would never be truly happy. He needed to be here, to wait outside the gate holding my hand. He needed me, like I needed him.

Trudy walked in right as he took his last breath.


End file.
